While You Were Gone
by Sadie Breezy-Winchester
Summary: While you were gone, forbidden things happen, her sinful lips touch what's rightfully yours, but they don't know that he belongs to you and not her – they don't need to know that. You were all trapped in a web of desire and lust. She and you pining after the same man — so gorgeous and so tempting. He can't resist either, so he plays with you both. Future!Fic


...

Hey there. Merry Christmas! I changed my user-name (Sadie Breezy). My new name is better. I love it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I only own the plot.

* * *

**While You Were Gone** – _Let the Games Begin. _

...

He can hear the whispers behind him, he can feel the intense gazes that burn a hole to his back, he can see them pointing at him.

People like to gossip, they like to spread lies and twist the words to a way that pleases them – it has always been like this ever since the beginning of time and mortals haven't changed their ways, nor do they plan to.

Everyday when he returns home from the office where he works at, the neighbors whisper amongst themselves; he doesn't pay them much mind, until one day, a middle-aged woman approached him with a grim expression. She had hair gray hair mixed with blond, yet her face was stunning and youthful.

Her eyes were filled with pity for him; she stared into his eyes for a minute while he didn't dare to say anything...– perhaps she would explain everything to him...– and then walked away; as she brushed past him, he could barely catch the faint words that spilled from her lips: "Do you know what happens while you are gone?"

And just like that, she didn't turn back, he never saw the woman ever again.

Confusion clouded his eyes and a frown inhabited his suddenly dry lips. He shrugged and took out his house keys from his pocket and unlocked his door quietly – he didn't want to disturb his partner. That morning, he had decided to walk to work; his car was still on the same spot shining beautifully, the afternoon's sun complementing the ruby sports-car.

He pushed the door open quietly and inhaled the sweet smell of home on Christmas Eve.

A quiet sound was heard from upstairs – ("Maybe she's awake.")

His partner liked to sleep in late after her long and tiring shifts at her workplace.

"Annabeth!" He called loudly as he climbed the stairs. Shuffling and a low 'thump' were audible followed by a grunt and a string of curses.

"Babe, you okay?" He asked worriedly as he opened the door to their bedroom – he froze in shock. His eyes were wide and he stopped breathing for a second at the sight in front of him.

On his bed, was his long time girlfriend – nude – with another man... who also lacked clothes.

"A-Annabeth..." He croaked out, his eyes darkening as they darted between his girlfriend and the man that was so familiar.

Said woman's face turned a light pink and struggled to pull on her shirt as the man hurriedly put on his dark jeans as he watched the two, still frozen in place.

"You're home early!" She exclaimed, her voice unusually high-pitched. His fists clenched and he glared daggers at the man.

"How could you!" He yelled loudly (but not at her) as he stomped into the bedroom and raised his fist at the man – he could see Annabeth's confusion in her eyes but also fear. She stood up in alarm. "Don't hurt him!" She yelled at her boyfriend and ran next to her lover's side.

The man gulped and stood up, backing away from him. He walked closer towards the man, "Percy, how could you?" He asked once again, but his voice was so soft and quiet, almost cracking – he struggled to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Luke?" Annabeth questioned, "You know Percy?"

Luke glared at his girlfriend as he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist possessively– "We're leaving. C'mon, Percy." He growled angrily.

Wait, what?

"Percy, wait!" Annabeth yelled and she ran behind them, then clasped her hand onto Percy's and then pulled him in for a small kiss – big mistake, especially since a certain Percy kissed back, angering Luke further.

He was pulled away from her lips as Luke dragged him out of the house and pushed him inside his red sports car harshly.

The neighbors watched in excitement as they got ahold of new gossip.

("Mr. Castellan found his wife cheating with his best friend!"

"Mr. Castellan is going to murder the boy!"

Mr. Castellan ...")

"So, this is what happens while I am gone," Luke muttered darkly at Percy, who stared at his feet and stayed quiet.

"The neighbors thought that I would be upset over my girlfriend cheating on me..." He continued as he pulled out of the driveway, "I'm not; I'm upset that my lover would fall for my now ex", Luke put an emphasis on the first 'my'.

"Luke..." Percy began, but he was silenced by a dark glare that made him whimper and fall silent.

"You knew that she was my girlfriend – a cover-up –, why would you screw her?"

"I... We met at the park three months ago. We started talking and we instantly clicked... I...- I'm sorry, but she's so beautiful and –"

He fell quiet when he realized that he was rambling in a loving tone to his other lover.

Luke chuckled bitterly as they stopped at a stop sign. "No, go on, Perseus. Tell me how much you love her!"

Silence.

_Smack! _

"You're going to have a bruise tomorrow," Luke smirked and he drove faster towards Percy's apartment.

_While you were gone, forbidden things happen, her sinful lips touch what's rightfully yours, but they don't know that he belongs to you and not her – they don't need to know that. You were all trapped in a web of desire and lust. She and you pining after the same man — so gorgeous and so tempting. He can't resist either, so he plays with you both. To him it is just a game, but to you ... it is not._

**... End ... **


End file.
